Caricature Drawing
by Rickashay
Summary: He waited for her, but she had yet to discover who she wanted to be. She meets his family, a very odd family consisting of a half demon and his wife, along with their children. Will she stay with her mate, or become the successful woman she wishes to be?
1. Caricature Drawing

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name, Caricature Drawing

Words, 1169

This story is AU…sort of.

A one-shot from Nightmare and a Kiss

Caricature Drawing

Sitting on the small school desk, my playful smile reflected on what I was drawing. Next to me I could hear my classmate giggle. I have NO talent what so ever in drawing, lets just say a disaster would be an understatement.

My teacher had the strangest expression this morning, his eyes gazing over the class as if not seeing anyone. I noticed that his eyes suddenly spotted my silent form, probably the only on not flirting or gawking at him like he was the perfect chocolate you wanted to gobble up…which he was.

His vapid expression was welcoming to me, someone who sometimes couldn't stand the cheerful outbursts of the cheerleaders sitting two chairs away from me.

I suppose you could say his taciturn nature matched my own, usually silent in the presence of others. Why he would watch me however was making him seem like a creep.

Once I caught him following me home, although all I could see was glimpses of his shadow dancing with his movements. When he disappeared, I suddenly felt this odd feeling that I wasn't as safe anymore. Trying to push away silly emotions for my teacher, despite his strict teaching and sometimes-cold personality, he meant a lot to me.

That night was the coldest I have ever known, dropping nearly to negative seventeen, I decided to warm some coco and watch the usual news. Every night I would watch the news, although I would never watch the local news since nothing ever seemed to hold any interest to me, I quickly relaxed with my hands cupping my Pooh Bear mug…please don't ask.

Taking a sip of the burning liquid, I listened intently for some noise. Hearing an occasional grunt or moan, I decided that it was my neighbor Kagura upstairs, who seemed to have a excellent taste in men as well as having a natural talent in painting. Shivering, I stood up.

"_That noise is coming from outside."_ Moving closer to the slide-in-door, I thought I saw a white figure standing behind the fence. Shocked, and slightly disturbed, my curiosity once again won the battle between common sense. Stretching as far as I could, I climbed over the fence while ripping my pants in the process. Dismayed to notice that there were more trees then I expected, I began shuffling my way toward the grunting form, though I didn't know it was my teacher.

Gasping in surprise, I suddenly had the urge to cry out Déjà vu. He bolted toward me standing on all fours, his eyes tinted red, claws extended, and an ugly snarl clouding his handsome features. More then anything I wanted to help him, even if he was the worlds worst teacher, the fact that he was human…I think…was enough for me.

Greeting me by walking in a circle around me, I noticed his nose pointed in the air while giving me some delicate sniffs. A smile appeared on his face as he started toward me, his aberration bringing him into a new direction. For the first time in my life I felt this unmistakable feeling, a small lick on my hand, a form of greeting to his master. For a moment I glared down at his innocent expression, feeling like he just perpetrated an act.

A sudden distinctive sound reached my ears, it was almost as if he was growling at me…! Slinging on arm around his shoulders, for he was standing up now, I supported enough weight for me to handle. Remember it was REALLY cold outside, freezing in fact. Why he didn't seem affected by the weather was beyond me, but he was slowly slipping out of consciousness thanks to the blood pooling at my feet, his normal appearance was now resurfacing.

Shouting various words to my neighbors, who stood out in their balconies watching me, was as useless as the cafeteria food at school. Seeing the one neighbor whose company was rather welcoming, Kagura hurried down the apartment stairs in a painted stained white shirt before helping support half his weight.

"Kagura, would you get me a bucket of cold water and some clothes to bandage these wounds." I whispered to the nodding woman, bringing plenty of supplies to help him as much as possible. Wiping away some dried blood on his face, I uncovered his chiseled jaw and most of his right cheek before working on the other. I didn't realize that my cool fingers were circling his chest, his breathing becoming calm.

"What are you doing?" He asked with chapped lips, his golden eyes analyzing my movement. Laying his hand on top of my own, he pulled me into the softness of my quilt and warm skin. Feeling very uncomfortable with him pressing his body against mine, I tried shifting so that I could escape and call the police. Something was holding me back, perhaps it was the two arms warming my cold skin, or maybe I had suddenly gone completely insane. He was prowess, much stronger then anyone I have ever encountered, and that intrigued me for some odd reason.

The house was empty not counting Sesshomaru and me, my Mother was gone doing business with a client. Meaning if he raped me the only one who would be able to help would be Kagura, who was now upstairs continuing the activity I mentioned earlier, apparently feeling the sudden inspiration of an amazing picture.

"Just sleep." He said. His deep baritone voice acting as a lullaby carried me into the abyss of sleep.

"Yeah right buddy!" I shouted in his face, but his eyes had a guilelessness about them that told me he meant me no harm. For some inordinate reason, I yielded to his embrace.

The next day he was gone, leaving my sheets with ugly bloodstains since he was resting on my bed while I slept on the couch, yes I did escape in the middle of the night.

So here I am, replaying those events in my head as his dictum about the Great Depression continued till he was practically ranting, if I hadn't known any better, you would think he had experienced it himself!

"Do you know the answer?" He asked to one of the dazed girls, her mouth hanging open, but I could have sworn I saw some drool at the corner of her mouth…stupid suit he always wore.

"N-no." She whispered in a timid voice, making me actually feel sorry for the poor girl.

"The Great Depression began in October of 1929 when the market rapidly dropped." He invectively said, rolling his eyes before telling her that she should have known that.

"_Everyone should know that."_ I thought as I rubbed my birthmark on my neck.

Hiding my smile by looking at my cartooned, caricatured horrible image of Sesshomaru. I giggled behind my hand.

Feeling a large hand resting on my shoulder, breathing on my neck while pleasant tingles ran throughout my body, I looked up into his golden, amused eyes.

"Awful drawing." He whispered.

Well I hope you liked it.

A one-shot from Nightmare and a Kiss.


	2. Museum and Dominance

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter's name, Museum and Dominance

Words, 1096

I had waited for answers for many days before I actually decided on confronting him. Of course it didn't go as I planed, my favorite word to use, which would be perfect for this moment would be to try ascertaining his character, meaning obtain certain knowledge.

I suppose my curiosity really spiked when he started ignoring my presence among the class!

His undaunted personally was absolutely infatuating. His smirk of self-love was disgusting, making me wonder if he was actually aware of his faults, faults I could easily pinpoint without straining myself. His aloof behavior, the boring tone for which he spoke, fueled my fury over being so unmercifully ignored.

Out of everyone in his class it seemed I was the only one who realized this, everyone **thought** he was perfect. If he had been perfect, he would have respectfully told me his reason and not ignoring my presence like the selfish person he was!

After spending my time reflecting over his actions, especially the animal like behavior, my patience was spent and I was having a hard time keeping my mouth shut.

This morning after my usual routine, I found myself sitting at the front steps of an old museum. It was Saturday morning, meaning that the museum was busy with children tagging along with their grandparents, young adults interested in history stood in front of the displays with quizzical eyes, silently observing everything they could.

"Are you actually going inside?" Hearing that suave, sinisterly deep voice drew me from my thoughts. I, of course, looked up to see who dared to enter my thoughtful silence.

My brows drew together in a frown.

"Is that any business of yours?" I responded, an indifferent expression on my face.

"Should it be?" For a moment I thought I entered a world where everything was clear. An amused light glittered in his eyes as if it was embracing me.

Deciding that I had no smart remark to shoot back, I causally stood up to face him, the stairs giving me the advantage of height and a looming presence.

"If I had known that you would be here, I would have avoided coming." Surprised he was talking so much, for he was usually monosyllabic when answering any questions, my eyes spotted the large box in his arms.

"Donating some old family items?" I hated how cross and suspicious I sounded.

"There is a section of feudal era history, I thought that this kimono would be graciously welcomed." He said while bringing out a strange-checkered kimono, which looked like it would be worn for a young girl. Touching the fabric as if touching a sharp piece of glass, I was surprised to notice that the silk felt new and refreshed.

"What type of person wore this clothing?"

"The young wife of a Lord." My head snapped back to his eyes, wary that this seemed too suspicious to be a mere coincidence.

He was laughing at me! I could tell by the way he was quirking an eyebrow.

"Well…excuse me but I need to scurry back home." I coldly said, brushing lightly against him before stomping off.

Before I could turn the corner, heading toward the small café I visited every weekend, I felt a very cold hand griping my shoulder to prevent me from reaching my destination.

"What the…" Looking up into his apparitional appearance, my throat, against my will, tightened, making me choke softly.

"Who were you expecting to be here?" A light smirk appeared on his face, his brow rising as if taunting me in the most irritating manner.

Being silent, I started cursing him in my mind. His grip was like iron, how he became so strong was such a mystery. Why was he dragging me toward the small café? It made no sense how he seemed to know everything about me.

"Where's the box you brought earlier?" I asked, noting that the box was no longer in his possession.

"In my car." He said before giving me a questioning glance. I resisted rolling my eyes at his dull, boring tone, but completely sexy voice.

Seeing the old diminutive sized building, a small wooden sign hanging on the wall that read CAFÉ in capitalized letters greeted my eyes warmly.

Hayate appeared from the back door, where his home was actually located. True to his name, he had smooth features that made the woman swoon in his presence; his charming and devilish smile would captivate any woman's heart. Unfortunately, he was a workaholic.

"Good morning." He smiled while I raised an eyebrow at the glaring Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowed into thin slits. Obviously this was not going to be the pleasant visit I was hoping for!

Hayate had the strangest speech I have ever heard. The reason why his voice and accent were so completely different from all the others was the fact that the first eighteen years of his life he had spent time in France with his Mother. His father's side, however, lived in Japan having lived off the land they were currently selling for the large debts Mr. Cox owed from gabbling.

Of course, Hayate never wanted the quaint building to be sold off to complete strangers, with the help of my saved up allowance, and the help of Kagura's artistic talent, we had made a very contemporary décor that was pleasant for all.

After I became old enough to actually work at the place I owned twenty five percent of, my life had changed from quiet uninterrupted laziness to a refined hectic schedule. Plus with all the homework the teachers dished out, I had no choice but to hand over my responsibilities to the more capable hands of Hayate.

"How was school today?" He asked, moving to my side, noticing quickly the hand still resting on my shoulder.

"It was fine, maybe…you should back away." I said, his face only inches away from Sesshomaru's, who plastered a calm demeanor for his expression. Was he ever irked?

For a moment there was silence between us, Hayate bringing his arm around my waist while Sesshomaru tightened his hold on me, the whole time not breaking eye contact. Were they trying to assert their dominance over me?

After spending some time trying to pull away from both of them, I was relieved to notice that the customers were now trying to receive the orders they wanted. Hurrying over with a small notebook and a pen from the desk, I didn't see that Sesshomaru turned his back and left without even explaining to me what his problem was.

What do you think?

Apparitional means supernatural appearance commonly used for a ghost but I thought it would do well to explain Sesshomaru's appearance.

Anything I should work on?


End file.
